Containers are commonly designed to hold and store cosmetic products. Covered and uncovered containers are known for holding cosmetics and jewelry. Boxes containing a hinged cover are known, allowing a plurality of tiered and fixed sized and shaped compartments to move forward when the cover is opened. Soft pouches are known for storing makeup, including multiple pouches having zippers. Containers for storing makeup seek to organize the cosmetic products, allow the user to have easy access to each product, protect and preserve the products, while not taking up too much space.
Most containers for storing these products are rigid and do not allow adjustment. Boxes with hinged covers contain predetermined sized and shaped inner tray and therefore the interior space for storing and accessing cosmetics is limited. Due to the foldout tray mechanism the box may be heavy. Moreover, if a product does not fit into the predetermined sized and shaped tray, the tray and compartments cannot be altered.
Soft zippered pouches are primarily for travel and are designed to hold a small amount of products. These pouches do not allow organization, as all of the products are stored together in one bag. While the addition of one or two separate zippered pouches may aid in organization, it still does not provide complete organization, as items are commonly lost towards the bottom of the pouch.
Acrylic open boxes constructed in compartmental form allow the storing of products. These open boxes generally come in a pre-formed structure with immovable open compartments. These compartments usually are sized to fit popular products. They do not allow storage of non-commonly sized products.
There are twenty-eight (28) basic cosmetic categories including blush brushes, eyebrow brushes, eyelash brushes, eyeliner brushes, eyeshadow brushes, fan or bronzer brushes, powder brushes, concealer, eyebrow pencil, eyelash curler, eyeliner pencil, eyeliner powder, eyeshadow, foundation, glitter, kleenex, lipstick, lipstick liner, mascara, moisturizer, pencil sharpener, powder/bronzer, powder puff, primer, Q-Tips, rouge, sponges and tweezers. Each cosmetic category generally has its own specific shape and size. Most prior art cosmetic storage containers can only store a limited categories of cosmetics because of the fixed sized and shaped of the compartments.
Therefore, there is a need for a cosmetic organizer and storage system that utilizes different tray options for storing various cosmetic products of different shapes and sizes, and allowing the creation of a customized system with interchangeable modular boxes on selective tray(s) for organization and storage.